


there's silver in your lungs now

by song_of_staying



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Horror, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_staying/pseuds/song_of_staying
Summary: They kept the black knight in a black room.





	there's silver in your lungs now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/gifts).



They kept the black knight in a black room.

He escaped once when his flesh arm was removed, and once again when his metal arm was fitted. He was caught easily, both times, but it was of no use to punish an imperfect copy of a disobedient fool. He was put back to sleep. He was too precious to waste on accidents, so they reinforced his wrist and his ribs, and kept him well-fed. His mind was rewritten, again and again, like a palimpsest, until he finally became of use.

He took his place on the board just in time.

* * *

They keep the white knight in a white room.

He did not wake when the chief alchemist took sample after sample, nor when his metal arm was removed, nor when implants were placed into his remaining palm and into his lungs, as insurance against any rebellion. He does not wake even for inspection, and his body has withered despite the feeding tubes and daily stretches. He will have his own role to play soon, with his sword and his genetic code, and his particular connections. He cannot escape them like this.

They hire a dream-chaser, and let her take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Your Body Is A Machine by The Good Natured, which sounds more appropriate than it actually is. (It's a great song though!) ♥


End file.
